


Sleepless in Serenity

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Sleepless in Serenity

  
  


**Title:** Sleepless in Serenity  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt: keep  
**Word Count:** 200

Bellowing in her ear doesn't seem to work, and neither does nudging her. Well, he did the nudging part of it first. Jayne finally concedes defeat and climbs out of the bed – it's a fine thing that Kaylee's always complaining about _his_ snoring when her own keeps him awake most nights. Simon's told him that it's simply because she's pregnant and more comfortable lying on her back, but Jayne's not so sure. It has to be some sort of payback for getting her in this state to begin with; the only way he can get to sleep is to climb out of their warm bunk and find a decent position on a sofa in the common area.

Shaking his head in disbelief at the startlingly loud noise emitting from such a tiny woman, Jayne tugs his pants on and grabs up a blanket. "The things I do for ya, babygirl," he says ruefully.

Jayne swings the blanket around his shoulders and goes to find the nearest couch. It's hard to get comfortable, but he finally wedges his body in the cracked vinyl and pillows his head on his arms.

He's almost asleep when he realizes he can still hear her.

  



End file.
